Bowling Blitz
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: Izuku and Mina go to a bowling alley on a double date with Kaminari and Jiro, who decide to make a wager with them.


My Hero Academia:

Bowling Blitz:

* * *

**Credits: Bowling Blitz**

**Written by: ScriptMaster77**

**My Hero Academia created by Kōhei Horikoshi**

**All rights go to Weekly **_**Shōnen Jump**_**/Shueisha**

* * *

_The Kiyashi Shopping Ward- Bowling Blitz._

_Mina Ashido and Kyoka Jiro walk through the bowling alley. Mina bounces along in excitement whilst Jiro remains pretty indifferent. Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya and Denki Kaminari follow closely behind._

_Kaminari leans in to whisper to Izuku._

Kaminari: Thanks again for agreeing to this Midoriya! It really means a lot!

Izuku: It's no problem Kaminari, Mina said she's never been bowling before and was really excited about having a double date. I've never been either but I have to say, it does look like fun.

_Kaminari smiles nervously, troubling Izuku._

Kaminari: Yeah. I figured if anyone would be up for the idea it'd be you guys. I just hope Jiro enjoys it.

Izuku: W-what makes you say that Kaminari?

_Kaminari sheepishly looks at Jiro, who twirls her fingers around her earphone jack._

Kaminari: I don't know. It's just that we've been dating for a while now but nothing's come of it yet. Heck, I was surprised she wanted a second date, let alone say yes to the first one! I only want to have a good time with her but she doesn't seem all that bothered.

_Izuku nervously rubs the back of his head._

Izuku: I-I don't think she's r-really bothered by anything.

Kaminari: Exactly! I just don't want to go to this effort and make her take part in something she doesn't want to do. It's why I asked you to come along with Ashido, so it's less of a date and more of a friends' thing. She may be more comfortable that way.

_He turns to face his friend, giving him a sympathetic smile._

Izuku: I-I know how you feel. When I first started going out with Mina, I wasn't sure where things would end up or if she really enjoyed the time we spent together. But you need to relax and let things come naturally, you know? All I'm saying is if you enjoy the time you have with her now, who knows what will happen in the future?

_Kaminari brightens up and grins to himself._

Kaminari: Yeah! You're right! If I play it cool, she's bound to think I'm fun to be with! Thanks Midoriya!

_Izuku is slightly stunned by Kaminari, trying to interject._

Izuku: Uh, t-that's not e-exactly what I meant…

_The two are interrupted by Mina and Jiro standing next to one of the lanes._

Mina: Hey guys! If you're ready we've set up a doubles game!

_Jiro picks up a bowling ball, examining it._

Jiro: Does anyone know how to play this game.

_Kaminari confidently struts up beside her, flexing slightly._

Kaminari: Well, I don't like to brag but I've been a couple of times. I can show you how to hold the ball, if you like?

_Jiro furrows her brow in slight annoyance._

Jiro: I've been bowling before too. I know how to hold one of these things.

_Dejected, Kaminari timidly turns away._

Kaminari: Oh, right… Probably should have known that.

_He turns back and smiles._

Kaminari: Do you still want to pair up or-

_Mina interrupts them, a smile on her face._

Mina: Actually, I think we should make a game of it.

_Jiro looks at her in confusion._

Jiro: Except we're already playing a game.

_Mina huffs before smiling again._

Mina: That's not what I meant! I mean, we should make a wager of it!

_Izuku straightens up in surprise whilst Mina maintains a confident smile on her face._

Izuku: A w-wager?

Mina: Yep! I bet Izu and I can beat you two despite never having been bowling before in our lives! The losing couple has to buy the winners dinner afterwards!

_Jiro smirks at Kaminari. The two are also looking confident._

Jiro: What do you say Jamming Whey? Would it be fair to do them like that?

Kaminari: Oh, absolutely!

_Izuku pulls Mina aside in concern._

Izuku: A-are you sure you w-want to do this M-Mina?

_She reassuringly grabs his hands, pulling it to her chest._

Mina: Come on, it's just bowling! We just need to hurl the balls at the pins and we'll do just fine!

_He is still worried._

Izuku: I-I don't know Mina. It's seems a bit more complicated than that. The placement and power of the throw would-

_Mina places a finger to his lips, shushing him._

Mina: Izu, you're mumbling. You need to stop over-calculating things so much and go with the flow!

_Izuku frowns slightly._

Izuku: S-sorry.

_She gives him a small kiss on the lips, cheering him up._

Mina: It's alright. I know you can't help it. Besides, it's cute when you get caught in your thoughts.

_Jiro watches the scene impatiently._

Jiro: Say Mina, are you ready to go or do you want to spend a couple more minutes locking lips with your boyfriend?

_Mina smiles whilst Izuku becomes flustered._

Mina: Maybe…

Izuku: W-we're g-good to go!

_Kaminari confidently reaches for a bowling ball from the rack, Jiro remaining aloof with him._

Kaminari: Okay guys; let me show you how it's done!

_He grabs a ball only to struggle holding it up, stifling a laugh from her._

Kaminari: Wow, it's heavier than I expected.

_Kaminari throws the ball knocking over six of the pins._

_He raises his hands in a great sense of accomplishment whilst Jiro looks at him, unimpressed._

Kaminari: Hey! Six pins on the first go, nice!

Jiro: Except for the part where you're supposed to knock over ten.

_Kaminari shrugs his shoulders as a machine at the end of the lane clears the knocked-over pins._

Kaminari: True, but I still get another throw.

_He throws a ball again, knocking over the remaining four pins._

_He turns and smugly looks at Jiro, who playfully sticks her tongue out at him._

Kaminari: See?

_He now turns to face Izuku and Mina._

Kaminari: Since I was able to knock over all the pins in my two throws, it counts as a spare and get 10 points.

Izuku: What happens if you knock over all ten at once?

Kaminari: That'd be a strike and you'd get twenty points.

_The machine resets the pins. Kaminari hands Izuku a bowling ball._

Kaminari: Care to give it a shot?

_Izuku takes the ball and approaches the halfway point of the foul line. Taking a step back, he steadies himself. He rocks his arm back and forth before gently before releasing the ball._

_It speeds down the lane before slamming into all ten pins, knocking them over._

_Mina jumps up and down in glee whilst Kaminari and Jiro stare in disbelief._

Mina: Ha! Strike! That's twenty points for us!

Kaminari: He got a strike… on the first try…

_Mina hugs a flabbergasted Izuku when Kaminari points at him accusingly._

Mina: Way to go Izuku! That was awesome!

Izuku: T-thanks. I guess you were right, there's not much in this after all.

Mina: Told you so!

Kaminari: No fair! You didn't use your quirk, did you?!

_With Mina still clinging to his waist, Izuku shakes his head reverently._

Izuku: O-of course n-not!

Kaminari: Yeah right, how else could you get such power into a throw?!

_Kaminari is interrupted when Jiro flicks him in the ear with her jack._

Jiro: Oh quit being a sore loser. Besides, we all know if Midoriya used his quirk there'd be a hole in the wall and the ball would be rolling to the end of the car park.

_Kaminari calms down a bit._

Kaminari: I suppose you're right. Lucky shot, I guess.

_Jiro grabs a ball, eying up the pins._

Jiro: All right boys, my turn!

_After two throws, she ends up getting a spare. Kaminari gives her a high-five._

Kaminari: Alright! That puts us even with Midoriya!

_Mina scoffs at them as she prepares to bowl._

Mina: Yeah, for now. Needless to say, the bar's been set pretty high but get ready, because Pinky's about to break it!

_She throws the ball only for it to veer into the gutter._

_Kaminari cringes as her mouth hangs open in surprise._

Kaminari: Oof, gutter-ball. That's unlucky.

_Mina shouts at him in frustration._

Mina: Hey! That doesn't count, it was a fluke! I've still got my second throw!

_She pulls the ball inwards before rolling it again, to no avail as it heads into the gutter once more._

_Mina is dejected whilst Jiro nods her head in sympathy._

Mina: Ugh! No fair!

Jiro: Tough break girl.

_Kaminari leans in to whisper to her._

Kaminari: On the brightside, we'll be scoring that free meal in no time!

* * *

_Izuku approaches Mina with trepidation whilst Kaminari has his turn._

Izuku: H-Hey, it's alright Mina. I-I'm sure you'll get the hang of it.

_She pouts._

Mina: Easy for you to say, you got a strike on the first try!

_He smiles at her. He holds her hand._

Izuku: I-I can help you improve your technique, I-if you want?

_She returns the smile, winking at him._

Mina: Okay then Midoriya-Sensei; teach me how to use those balls!

_Mina snickers as Izuku chokes before leading her to the lane._

Mina: Relax, I'm just teasing.

Izuku: I-it's f-fine! I-it's no p-problem at all! W-we'll do this one t-together, okay?

_Mina looks at him in concern. Once more, he smiles at her softly._

Mina: But what if I miss again?

Izuku: I-it'll be fine. I always have another throw, r-remember?

_Mina picks up a ball, Izuku holding onto her hand as he stands closely behind her._

Izuku: I think you want to have a firm grasp on the ball but not too tight. Keep it loose enough so it can freely flow from your hand.

Mina: Right.

_He pulls her closer towards him, their bodies almost touching._

Izuku: If there's a pin you need to hit, you should keep your body in-line with it.

_Izuku gently rocks Mina's arm b_ack _and forth._

Izuku: With your arm as straight as possible, move it back and forth to build momentum before you release.

_Mina moves her arm before releasing the ball, knocking over four of the pins._

Izuku: T-that was great Mina! Y-You're doing better already.

_Mina nuzzles her head into Izuku's arms as he hugs her, Kaminari and Jiro snicker at the spectacle_

_Realising how close they are to each other, a blushing Izuku breaks the embrace._

Izuku: W-why d-don't you do this next one, j-just to practice? I-I'll take your turn and t-then we'll switch back, o-okay?

Mina: Okay.

_He walks away from the lane as Mina lines up her next shot and faces his smirking friends._

Jiro: Heh, way to go Midoriya.

Kaminari: Yeah, seemed like you and Ashido were getting pretty comfortable.

_Izuku nervously frets._

Izuku: Oh, t-that was nothing! J-just h-helping her out is all!

_Kaminari nudges him in the ribs._

Kaminari: Between you and me though, you missed a perfectly good opportunity to cop a feel!

_Izuku is dumbfounded. Jiro then jabs her boyfriend in the ear with her jack, uneasing him._

Jiro: That's taking it too far you perv!

_Kaminari rubs his ear._

Kaminari: Hey! I was just joking!

_He then winks at her._

Kaminari: Besides babe, the only body I wanna feel is you.

_Jiro then kicks Kaminari in the shin._

Jiro: Hmph!

Kaminari: Ow! I meant it as a compliment!

* * *

_The two couples now approach the final round of their game. Kaminari and Jiro have the lead with Izuku and Mina being about twenty points behind._

_Jiro approaches the foul-line, ball in hand, as Kaminari cheers her on from the side._

Kaminari: C'mon Kyoka! If you get a strike, we'll have cleaned them out! They'll have no chance at catching up!

_She prepares to throw the ball, turning back to look at him._

Jiro: Way to put pressure on a girl Denki.

_Kaminari gives her two thumbs up, in a pose similar to his quirk-induced state of delirium._

_Jiro starts laughing uncontrollably, letting go of the ball prematurely, much to the others' surprise._

_Upon realisation, Jiro's eyes widen as she snaps her head to look at the lane._

Jiro: Aw, crap.

_The ball hits the pins but only knocks over nine of the ten pins. The final pin wobbles in place, all eyes watching it in anticipation._

_The pin eventually stops shaking, still upright. Jiro and Kaminari look on, shocked beyond belief._

_The two then begin shouting at each other in frustration._

Kaminari: What the hell was that?

Jiro: It's your fault!

Kaminari: How?! You're the one who messed up the shot?

_Jiro turns her nose at Kaminari._

Jiro: You distracted me with that cute, stupid look you get when you fry your brain!

_He is taken aback as she begins to blush._

Kaminari: Did you just say that I look cute?

Jiro: W-whatever. Ashido still needs to get a strike to be even close to beat us.

_After the solitary pin is cleared, a confident Mina steps up to take her shot. Izuku rubs her shoulders in encouragement._

I-Izuku: Y-you've got this Mina. J-just remember what I taught you a-and you'll be fine.

Mina: Sure thing.

_She turns and kisses Izuku's cheek, causing him to blush._

Mina: For luck.

_Mina throws the ball. It speeds down the lane, clearing all the pins away._

_She throws her hands up in triumph._

Mina: Yes!

Izuku: We won?

_Izuku nervously smiles as Mina pulls him into a celebratory embrace, jumping up and down._

Mina: I did it Izu! I did it!

* * *

_As the couple revel in their victory, Kaminari approaches a crestfallen Jiro._

Jiro: Guess they won, huh?

Kaminari: Hey don't feel so bad, you did great.

Jiro: Whatever… It's just a stupid game.

_Kaminari frowns slightly._

Kaminari: Yeah, figured you wouldn't take to it. I should've known this wasn't your thing. I'm sorry if you didn't have fun tonight. If you want to do something else I'm-

_Jiro raises her head at him._

Jiro: Are you kidding? I had a great time. Even, if we didn't win, it was fun. Besides, I like hanging out with you. It's never a dull moment.

_He pulls her into a tender hug._

Kaminari: I like hanging out with you too babe.

_The two are silent for a moment._

_Kaminari then smirks to himself._

Kaminari: You really think I'm cute?

_She becomes flustered, pushing herself away from him._

Jiro: G-get over yourself!

_Kaminari now becomes earnest as he reaches out to her._

Kaminari: Aw, I'm sorry. Why don't I buy you a milkshake? The diner here doesn't look too bad. Maybe we can grab a bite?

_As Jiro is about to say something, Mina literally jumps into their conversation._

Mina: Ooh, that sounds like a good idea! You still owe me and Izu for winning the competition.

_Kaminari throws his head back in disappointment._

Kaminari: Damn! I forgot about that.

_Jiro snickers._

Jiro: You better fork out then, Denki.

Kaminari: Alright. Just let me get my wallet.

_Kaminari pats the pockets of his trousers, looking for something._

_He then pats his jacket pockets before coming to a stand-still._

_Jiro, Izuku and Mina look at him in concern._

Izuku: what's wrong Kaminari?

_Jiro's eyes narrow in frustration._

Jiro: You forgot your wallet, didn't you?

_Kaminari nervously turns to Jiro._

Kaminari: About that…

_End._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please, leave a review and let me know what you think and be sure to check out my other stories. It would mean a lot if I were given feedback for my work.**

**ScriptMaster77.**


End file.
